bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Hopkins/Quotes
All Quotes During missions and others *I can imagine. *But? *Yes… a brilliant man. *There's a lot of rules here! *Not bad. *Yes, Miss. I heard you. *Nothing, Miss. *I can handle myself. *You mean like… head butting them? *Gee. Thanks Gary. *Alright. *Maybe I'll hurt them. *They look pretty harmless. *Seems to be a lot attitude around here. *Or at least a try to look it. *Whatever, man. I don't afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys. *You mean like skipping class or starting fights? *Are there a lot of fires here? *Speaking from experience? *Who would do such a thing? *What's that all about? *I'm sure. *Yeah, I have a uniform. I guess it got put in my room. *Yeah. Okay. *Hey, can you tell me where the library is? *Hey ugly! Where's the library? *Um... no! *Look funny from here. *You know I'd always wanted a slingshot like this. Thanks. *These Bullworth boys will learn not to mess with me. *Where are we going... huh? *Why do you have to be such a jerk? *Makes sense. *Sure. *Those prefects don't seem to nice. *Yeah, she got married. Again. *Why I care? *I guess if that's your thing. *I guess so. *That mr. Burton is a bastard. *You do homework? *Could you just shut up? *Do you ever shut up? *Why are you telling me this? *You are such a wimp. *Fine, let's go to the second floor bathroom. *I wouldn't worry about it Algie. *Would you just do your damn business Algie? *Get on with it! *Algie, pull yourself together. *Is your life always this difficult? *Thanks. *Let's go then! *Yeah. Okay. See you. *I don't know. *Shut up Gary. *It was around here somewhere. *Alright bitches! Leave Bucky alone! *Kick your ass, that's what! *That did come in handy. *Sure. *Who was that? *Nice to know that there's a violent crazy old man on campus. *Is that crazy hobo? What's his story? *What's his story? *Getting something back for from Mandy's locker for a friend. *Here, Beatrice. Got your lab notes. *Hey, Gary! I need to get something from Mandy's locker. *Will it? *Hey! I heard you could hook me up with a stink bomb? *Chocolate? Where am I supposed to get chocolate? *Here you go. *I'm sure you did. *Not so loud. *Oh wow, you sir alright. *Alright but where's my money? *Hi! *Do you even know where you going? *Wait a second. *What do you mean? We got it. *Okay. *Sure Gary. *I'm sure you think of something. You're really clever. *Yeah, yeah. I get it. *No kidding! *Of course Gary! *Yeah. I'm watching now! *I hope so. *I'm sure you are. *This is pretty disgusting. *Yeah, you do look like a moron. *What's so special about it? *What's that dude? *Did we really need to help the nerds get victimized? *What does this? Itching powder? *I don't think I like that guy very much. Let's see what it does. *That's gross. *You start to scare me now? *Just keep that bag away from me. *Uh... okay. *You forgot to mention how we're going to get someone to come out. *Hahahaha! Classic! *.......(02:38) *I never would to guessed. *My ears are from all your yelling! *Those are really big words Russell! You get smarter when you're angry! *This should do the trick. *Yes I did, and I didn't read it... much. *Must have missed it. *Hmm... *All right sir. *I'll do my best sir. *Is that it? *Your welcome miss! *Yes miss... I try my best. *Probably not miss... this is the last one by the way. *Here they are. I think that's all of them. *Fine machine. These bikes are pile of junk. *I'm here to pick up some meat for Edna. *I'll make sure to tell her that. *Edna sent me here to pick up a razor. *Ah, I guess. *Sorry ma'am, I'll get the right away. *Don't worry ma'am, I'm on my way. *Uhm... you'd better use that meat soon. The clerk said it expires at midnight. *Good to know. *You're not getting away! *Give me back the comics! *You think you're fast!? *I'll take this. Damn you read some nerdy stuff. *Too scared to take me one on one? That's okay! I'll whip you one! *Here your comics man. *I don't really need comics... just give the money. *I guess... *You guys are really stuck up. *This shirt isn't so bad. I guess I can wear it. *Oh it was this key you didn't want me to have!? *Whatever. Let's get this started! *I have the key of that scum. You wait for me there with more eggs. *I'm probably gonna need some help getting in. Meet me by the gate... and bring more eggs. *I knew this kid would come in handy. *Here I come Tad. You weasel! *Thanks Russell! *Good man Russell! *Too many! Better get out of here! *Russell, we're leaving! Get out of here! *You'll get yours, you just wait! *Your time will come! *Yeah whatever. I'll get you! *You pretty high maintenance, aren't you? *You are very impatient, aren't you? *You are little spoiled huh? *So? You gonna go see the show by yourself? *Miss. Is anything wrong? *That will be very unfortunate. *What a terrible jacket. I've got better stitching under my appendix. *Your cologne stinks oh man. You know you're not supposed to use the whole bottle, right? *You got to be the ugliest guy I ever saw. No wonder people always laugh at you. *Are you supposed to be running? You don't seem to be going any faster! *Your ten is obviously fake. What about that cheap looking gold chain? *Catching a show huh? *They said the flowers make a great I'm sorry honey gift. I could get you some in return for your spot in the line. *.......(04:41) *Here they are... from a freshly dug grave of a small child. *Hey. I was wondering if there was any way I could convince you to give up your spot in the line. *I'm not too worried, frankly! *I haven't been. I've been disrespecting you. *How's it going God? *Windows huh? So if they needed new ones you wouldn't be able to see the movie. *Well, I do have a few uses you know. *Oh I'll work through your classes issues all right, sweetie. *Hand it over. Now. *You and what army? *I'm not kidding, give me back my trophy! *Dude, you're so full of yourself! *This. Is mine! *You know what? I really don't think so. *What a lunatic. That guy should not be in charge of children's welfare. *Now... how do I get into Harrington House? *Hey, Tad. I got a favor to ask. *Thanks Tad. Now we get to do this the fun way. *Give me the password, you bitch! *The password, please! *How about now?! *Thanks Tad. How about you wash your hair? *Is it pretentious? *Inbreed? *Oh, I know. Self-important. *Filthy rich kid... *I said Connecticut. *Hey trust fund babies! Daddy's here for some fun! *I'm going right through you bitch! *YEAH! *You pathetic wretch. Hiding behind your friends. *Seems like you're confusing tactics with hiding. *I gotta back to door or somehow. *They just keep coming. *I don't think I can beat all of them. *Just shut up Derby. *Finally! *Where is that crazy chick? *Hey, wait up! *I'll see what I can do! *How much for the bear? *Tickets? *The humiliation? *I heard the freak show is really gross. Let's go check it out. *The roller coaster? *Ah alright Pinky! *Hey, no problem! *Sure! I heard the view is nice! *Please! Tell me more! You're so interesting and we have so much in common! *Definitely! *What's that supposed to meet? *Your quote a piece of work Pinky! *And until then you'll amuse yourself with your inferiors? *Yeah. Me too. *See ya Pinky! *Sounds alright! *Alright! You and me! *Let's fight! *I'd choose you! *Figures it be locked. *Ah here comes Hattrick. *You're absurd Melvin. *How do you keep this up? *I'm gonna play game on your face, bastard! *Then I guess I better come over there. *I'm gonna have to whip your legs! *God you are annoying. *Yeah but you keep running scared when I'll get close. *You know this stuff pretty well huh? *Yeah whatever... you're going DOWN! *You won't miss this... you can always reroll. *You got a character sheet I need. Give it up. *Or else I'll kick your ass... like this. *Sheesh. *Oh look... it's milk or the brew? Corruptor of women. *......(07:06) *Are you wanna be nerds? Hand over the stolen character sheets. *This is just what I was looking for. Thanks boys. *All right, you've got something of Melvin's. Give it up. *What game? *That's just stupid. *Alright. My turn now. *Delia the dark elf? Not sure was worth. *Just give me the money Melvin. *Thanks Melvin. But I think I will. *Hey nerd. Why is this door closed? *Dammit, I need some candy NOW! *Alright here's your money, bastard. *These can't be good for you. *Damn it stuck. *Oh these are nice! *Never realized how fancy these things work. *Burton will like these. *Here we go. *So soft! *Oh oh. *I hope these worth all the trouble I just went through. *The little people are crazy. *Hey Johnny! *Alright, alright! Very easy! *The pictures have anything interesting. Like Gord and Lola making out. *Hey, I need to borrow this... stupid rich people and their stupid drivers. *I'm just borrowing it! *Lola... what are you doing with that chump? *Here the pictures Johhny. Lola's a bit of a slut it seems. *Oh Gord, you naughty boy. *That's what I call an action shot. *Lola, what are you thinking? *Ah that doesn't show Johnny anything! *Nah... not good enough. *I better try again. *Almost there. *Yeah okay Johnny! *Sure thing Johnny! *What are you doing Lola? *Algie you're in so much trouble with Johnny Vincent and his boys. *Yeah, I believe you. But Johnny's not quite so reasonable. *Anyways, you're in luck. Earnest sent me to get out of here. *Here they come - I'll hold them off, just try not to crash into anything, Chad. *One down. *I think we lost them. *Would help if I got off and pushed? *Chad. Step on it. *Don't worry about it but we should get back to the library. *Uhm... no. *Not in your business. *Go back to sleep. *That's a little too tough to tear down with my bare hands. *Maybe I could break it with the right tool? *I'm sure big hammer or something would do that trick. *I wonder what maximum strength means for lipstick. *There it is. Why did exactly she leave her clothes here? *Whoo. This should be interesting to read. *Hmm. I wonder how many copies have been made of this. *This does smell pretty good. *Uhm... ah... taking out the trash. *Man, this place sure is crap. *Perfect for a little demolition. *I bet you say that to all the boys. *You bastards are all going down. *Finally you show some balls. *Where's Johnny? *He can try. *All right Gord. Back me up. *The guys are gonna kick your ass. *Johnny, first I'm taking out your bitches, then I'm coming straight for you. *I'm done with you chumps! Now tell me where Johnny is so I can finish him off! *Hello Miss. *Just. Great. *Hey! Got some work for me? *I'm back. *Got me more deliveries? *Forget the cops. We're gonna settle this now. *Whoa whoaaaaa... *That wasn't very nice Johnny. Not nice AT ALL. *Come on Johnny, aren't you going to finish me off? *All right Johnny, I ain't running any more. *Are you getting tired on this yet Johnny! *Let's see how you doing even fight! *Hey Johnny! You got some on your face! *I told you I was the Daddy. Got it? *This has nothing to do with her. I don't care. Keep her. She's yours. *Sometimes I like to take it slow. *See you around. Lola! *Mister Watts said something about the deliveries? *Yeah sure, here you go. *Oh yeah. *When are these races? *Okay. Cool! *YEAH! *SURE! *THAT'S WHY I'M HERE! *Always. *Must be awful for you. *Let's hear. *You mean beat them up? *Maybe they like pool? *Let me guess - you want me to drive the greasers out. *Nice place you guys have found. I thin I'll take it. *I want you gone... GET LOST! *Keep talking. *I bet you don't like that. *Deal! *Hey! Why so glum? *Can you blame them? *Sure thing. As long as you pay. *And you want me to ruin it for them. Just like the park party. *You don't say - where's this house? *Hello gentlemen, mind if I join you? *Well, I'm staying. So you better get the hell get out of here then. *Thanks, I might check it out. *I understand you need help! *And? *laughs* Okay! *You guys having fun? *Don't worry - I'm not going to. I am however kicking you out of here. *You may if you pay me. *Don't worry - I'll drive them off! *I'll exact vengeance if you like. *They're usual will fee. *I have a suggestion - have me hurt them even more. *How about I'll drive the matter their clubhouse? *Sounds good, how about you introduce me some time? *I'm about to kick your asses out of here! That's what! *I'll sort them! If you cover my expenses! *As long as the beverage fund holds up? No problem! *So? *You sure you can afford it? *I'm here to beat you up and evict you! *Let's. *Why not? I can always use this place to crash! *Not this is pretty cool. *Alright, I won! Give me my prize! *Whatever. I'm better than any of you losers. *Thanks. I'll be sure to visit you often. *I have the pictures and a copy of the test sir. Seems Hattrick's selling tests to almost everyone. *... as he so richly deserves. *Is that so? Then you might want to look at these. *It's that fat, evil hypocrite selling test answers to rich kids. Fire him! *Bye bye, fatty! *Glad you think so! *Glad you think so! *I've been messing around, for sure, but I'm quite good at it. What's it to ya'? *Don't worry Miss. *And who are you supposed to be? The trolls under the bridge? *What? You prefer to be call it pyxis? *Why? *What are you talking about? *GET AWAY from me! *Looks like these guys scare pretty easy! *Bah! It's blocked! *Ha... that was pretty cool! *All right sir, thank you! *Gally-bear? *Looks like they already left. *I've got some nice pictures for you! *Yeah, I bet. *Hey losers. Mind telling you you're fearless leader is. *Fine by me. My ass kicking skills will have to do. *What's up nerdlings? Where's Earnest? *Whatever. Just tell me where he is. *Then you better tell what it is. *As you wish. *Wuss. *Ah this is gonna be just great! *Man, what a wimp. *That guy is seriously crazy. *He can hit on the head too many times or something? *I'm going to enjoy kicking his ass! *Looks like it's another episode when nerds attack. *They're actually attacking me!? Too funny! *Oh oh. Nerds on a rampage. *I just got hit by a potato!? *Not I get to use your weapon! How do you like that NERD!? *Crap, lock. *I wonder if this get smashed the door. *Your door is go on Earnest! Now I'll coming for you! *Hey guys! I need to know where Earnest is. *Hey, can you tell me where Earnest is? *Where's Earnest? *You better tell me where Earnest is. *Hey Thad! Can you let me throw it? *Alright nerd! Open the door! NOW! *Here we are! Nice! *Don't fear the reaper! *You like that!? *Heh... Goblin vs. Jock! Goblin wins! *Goblin's can be a bitch huh? *The Goblin strikes! *When ghosts attack? Heh! *Scary in? *Who are you gonna call? *Blows, doesn't it? Ha ha! *Beg your steamed off now! *Hot enough for you? *Don't like the steam huh? *Hmm. Maybe I can use this to my advantage. *I feel so much better knowing that. *Alright, I'll do that. *Oh wow wow chum. No problem. *Sometimes. You just gotta take the bull by the horns. *And now you'll pay the price. *Bull, you got butchered. *Is it, quit messing around before I lose my patience and hurt you? *Nasty. I like it. *Yeah yeah okay. What's the plan? *Heh, I'm sure they'll love that. *Alright. *Alright. What's the deal? *Yeah, I got. *Yeah I know. Shows off my figure doesn't it? But enough about me, how do I mess up those jocks? *Sounds easy. What will it do? *Nice. *Hey Bucky! Tell me what I got to do. *You're in grave danger of a knuckle sandwich if you don't get on with it, that's what. *And it'll blow up in Ted's face? Not bad. *Thanks Bucky. Now get lost. *Cut the crap Melvin. It was sort of funny the first 20 times but it's getting old now. *Ah all right. *That's enough for that people. *Move on nothing to see here. *Alright, get out of here. *You should be ashamed of yourself. *Enough of that, move along. *Yes it's nice, now GET LOST! *I suggest you leave. Now. *Every time I do this I'd die a little inside. *What a pity. *Shame to cover it up. *I hope you appreciate this, Mandy. *Would this be considered censorship? *Maybe I should keep one... just for me. *Time to cover up. *Because you've been a very bad boy, Thad. *Alright Mandy. I fixed your little problem. *You're just saying that. *Thanks. See you around? *I'll take this bad boy. *So, I want you to go talk to Mandy... and cause some rockets. *Football play? *Fascinating. Now scram, I got some business to take care of. *What's your problem. *Better get back quick. *Smells good. *I'm pearl necklace for miss Phillips! *Bite me. *Whoo. I'm really scared. *Sure thing Peanut. *Glad I could help. *You have to tell me about that one day. *Oh you're so welcome Miss Phillips! *I'm getting sort of dizzy here. *That can't be good for me. *Things are getting... blurry. *This smells... like... Edna. *These crates? *Everything seems to be fine Miss. I think I got them off. *I did that a long time ago. I mean... thank you Miss! *Hey! Tell me about the preppy trophies! *We'll see about that! *Where'd you hide the trophies you thief? *The townies? What do you mean? *Well... since I already beat you, I guess I'll believe you. *I guess I better get some proof then. *Alright Vance, did you guys steal the preppies' trophies? *..........(15:48) *The townies? Really? *Yeah, okay. *Townies, eh? I think I know where to look. *..........(15:57) *Man, this smells like ether. *You want your break? *You sure you don't wanna stay a little longer? *Why am I doing everything? *How'd you get in there to begin with? *I can believe that. *All right Johnny... have fun. *You're in the asylum. *Maybe I can use that hatch to get into the control room? *Yeah yeah, I see you. *Now Kirby, get out. *On my way! *Come on Juri, I got it. *Jerk. *Since you asked so nicely. *That's more like it. *No problem Mandy, you'll be okay. *What happened, Mandy? *I'll check it out... you get out of here. *Hey! What the hell are you doing? *You should to done that. *........(16:24) *What do I care what you want. *Truth be told - I've been tempted once or twice myself. *That's what I was looking for. *Yeah, I got them... now what? *This sounds like it's gonna be GOOD! *Common right up! *Man, that's pretty nasty. *Heh, thanks... he sure had it coming. *I'm on it, I'm on it! *Did you see that? *Take that! *laughs* *Oh that's gotta hurt! *Hmm. Where they all go? *Waho Russell, slow down a little! *Aaaahhhh! *Oh shit. I think the cops are coming. *Hey Russell, I need your help to bust into the dropouts' hideout. *Russell! I need your help! *What do you mean? *Yeah! *I've got to talk to that Edgar kid. *That's done. Now I gotta find the breakers. *I love it when you talk all tough. *Omar. Who kind to name is that? Who's he? *All right, let's go. *Well, let's do it. *Hey! It's locked! *Edgar's a little paranoid, ain't he? *You know he's insane, but you still hang out with him? *What's that supposed to mean? *What a jerk. *Ah okay Zoe, see you around. *I guess you better get out of here then. *Finally you're doing something. *I'm going to get a bunch of pigs. *Cleats? Yeah maybe... I'll check it out, you stay here. *I need a large amount of paint... can you hook me up? *Looks like he's stealing it. *Alright, chill man. *Thanks. *You guys seem like fun! *What are you doing here? *Oh how could there? *Son of a... *And I'll get the pictures to prove it too. *Keep talking, it won't help you! *Whatever, man - you're gonna get hurt. *Why? *Good thing there are many cops around. I wouldn't wanna be seen with the criminal like you. *A warehouse full of expensive looking junk. *You're on! *Take that Spencer Shipping! *Shoddy craftsmanship! *This feels so good! *Don't try this at home kids! *Yeah! *Alright! *I should work for an insurance company! *I might have a future in demolition! *Ha... this is so much fun! *I don't even know my own strength! *You sure you know how to have a good time Zoe! *Wait... isn't Tad's last name Spencer? *Do you think they'll notice we were here? *This one's for my native brothers! *Sitting on a horse didn't help you, didn't it? *Friggin' gnomes! *Take that you bearded bastards! *That's crap farmer. *Vendor trash. *Cheap replica art sucks. *Who put that crap in their yard anyways? *Take that you great beating fat bastard! *I just made the world a little better. *JACKPOT! *This is it. *So many fragile plants. *Doctor Slawter will be so proud of me. *That felt familiar. *Good thing I didn't cut myself. *That made a satisfying sound. *Who'd pay for this? *Who'd make furniture out of balsa wood? *Ooh, crates! Just like a video game! *I wonder what was in there. *How I love destructible crates! *TV's no good for you anyways. *Smash your TV! *Oh man, that stinks. *Take that you sack of... stuff. *I ain't so easy to lose baby! *For you, baby ANYTHING! *Don't worry - I'll get you out of here. *Come on... we gotta get to the school. All hell's breaking loose. *It's too hot here. Let's get to the other day. *I figured it was him, don't worry - I'll sort this out. *I don't think I'll let him get away with that. *Damn... they're locked. *Russell, you're a good kid but you shouldn't do that to your head. *Edgar, we'll take out the gang leaders. Without them, Gary's got nothing. *What the hell are you doing Johnny? Why are you taking orders from Gary? *I beat you once, I'll beat you again. *It's alright Johnny. Now help me get this under control. *On one condition: you get your crew to stop fighting. *Ted, I need you to help me! *You're just asking for it. *Had enough, Ted? *Good. I need you to calm your boys down. *You're getting really tiresome Derby. Cut it out. *I trust you remember who you're working for, Derby. *Good. Now stop making trouble. *Earnest, you nerd. What were you thinking? *You idiot. Gary's plans are a load of crap. I should know. *Whatever, I'm gonna stop you both. *I trust I've cured you of your megalomania, Earnest. *I'll get to him, but you gotta get your clique back in line. *Edgar, go help everyone calm down. I've got some business with Gary. *That was incredibly satisfying. *Gary you little bitch! Come out! *Hey Derby, would you please tell your boys to stop fighting? *Stop your boys or I'll smash your face! *Now I even trusting you perhaps. *That's not how I remember. *Do you think you're manipulating me right now!? *You really are full of yourself! *Nowhere to run now, eh Gary? *You're an idiot Gary. *I hope this was all worth it Gary. NO REGRETS! During art classes *I don't mind it off. *Stupid bouncing heads. *Stupid art class. *What if I meant it to look like that? *Why am I wasting my time? *It's not like artists make any money anyways. *That does sort of look like her. *Not bad. *Maybe I should pursue this as a career? *I wonder why we always have to draw her? *That was EASY. During biology classes *Ugh nasty. *Ugh that smells... GREAT. *Wow, that's disgusting. *Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick. *Ugh so that's where Edna's meat lock comes from. During chemistry classes *Ew. I'll be careful to do that. *What assignment. ? *Seems simple enough. ? *Could come in handy, I guess. *Okay, think I have it all. ? *You'll be up against the wall when the revolution comes. *You mean unlike you your papa's jerk. *I'd like to clean up your face you smug bastard! ? *I know a place you can stay. *Hey! I know a place you can stay. *Follow me. I'll get you a roof. *I know somewhere you can crash tonight. ? *Miss McRae sends her love. *Take it like a man, tough guy. *You need your mommy to hold your hands? *Just relax... it's only a pinch. *Relax, it'll just hurt a little bit. *You want a lollipop with that? *Now you know what real pain feels like. *Like a shot in the arm, is it? *Hurt so good, doesn't it? *How's that for a shot? *Sorry, doctor's orders! *Ouch. That was hurt. *Talk about bad medicine! *You can take it... right? *Come on... don't be a wimp. *Ah, and I was really beginning to like you? *Thanks Miss! While playing the game Keep-Ups *Yeah! Show me! While mowing the lawn *Who you calling maggot? Maggot. *I don't think you know what kind is means. *Isn't there a law against slave labor? During Chapter 1 *So here I am, at probably the worst school in the country. *Whose alumni are nothing but arms dealers, serial killers and corporate lawyers. *Real scum. And that old creep thinks he can tame me. *We shall see, my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them. During Chapter 2 *With Russell pacified, I could be forgiven for thinking my troubles at Bullworth were over. *But this place is a rotten onion... *Peel off one stinking layer and there's another even smellier one beneath. During Chapter 3 *Now, Derby is really stupid, malevolent and rich... *So it will surprise not a view to discover in a future life he'll end up in congress. *But this my story, not his. *With the trustfund babies under control, it's time to turn my attention th their sworn enemies, those greaseball kids. During Chapter 4 *I'm starting to feel pretty good about myself. *I've just taking control of two of the school's worst cliques, but I know there are bigger problems just around the corner. *Problems with over developed pituitary glands and brains the size of peas. During Chapter 5 *So here I am, suddenly the king of the school. *I never meant for things to turn out this way. I just wanted to control a couple of psycho kids and be left alone. *But now I guess I'm certainly going to live the good life. During Chapter 6 *Great work Jimmy boy! *Expelled again and beaten by Gary. Man, I've got to sort this out fast. *Finally everything is sorted out, more or less. *I mean I don't wanna say we're going to live happily ever after anything like that, but life is certainly going to get easier. Apologize to the authority *That was a mistake. I'm sorry. *This is got to be a mix up. *Please accept my apology. *You got the wrong guy, I think. *I must have misunderstood something. Sorry. *I'll improve right away. *I'll be better. *I think Crabblesnitch wanted to see you in his office. *It was just too much school spirit. *Boys will be boys, you know. *I'm keeping my nose clean. *I did no such thing. *There must be a mistake somewhere. *There must be some sort of mistake. *I was just on my way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. *Are you sure it was me? *I'm sorry... won't do it again. *Won't happen again, sorry. *I'm so sorry. *I crossed the line, sorry. *Uhm... like... I'm sorry. *No no no... not me. *Uhm... it wasn't me. *Just joking you know? *It wasn't on purpose. *Please. Don't get me in trouble. *Can you let me off? Just this once. *Don't play me. *You didn't see the whole incident, gimme a break. *Come on it look worse than it was. *It was an accident. *Wasn't me. *Look. I promise not to do it again. *Please let me off. *I didn't mean too. *It was... uh... someone else. *I didn't do it. *Oh did you see that? *Not my fault. *Come onnn. While pleading someone *I don't want any trouble. *Can't we just get along? *Why me? *I don't deserve this. Please. *Please. You don't wanna do this. *Come on we don't have to fight. *What do I do? Sorry. *I didn't mean to piss you off. *Please let me off the hook. *I'm really sorry. *I didn't mean anything. *Please don't hurt me. *Come on just leave me alone. *I'm no threat to you. *Come on give me a break. *What do I ever do to you? *Don't pick on me. *Oh please. *Don't bother with me. *Come on don't be a bully. Apologize to the weak students *Calm down. *Come on. I'm your friend. *Don't be so serious. *Come on lighten up. *Don't worry about it. *What's with the sour face? *I don't bite. Come on. *Don't worry - it's going to be okay. *I just joke around the lot. *Come on lighten up. *Hey relax. Just kidding. *I'm not gonna hurt you. *Relax, I was just playing. *Haha, just messing around. *Just kidding. *Ah don't worry. *Come on just joking. *Ha ha ha. Don't get all stressed out. *Come on I'm just pulling your leg. *Don't worry - I'm just messing around. *Come onnn. *That was just a joke. *Oh I didn't mean it. *I was just pulling your leg. *Come on cheer up. *You gotta admit. That was fun. *Haha. Did you really believe me? *Don't be so serious... haha. *I'm sorry, okay? Sorry. *Come on I was just kidding around. *Just joking. *Relax, I was just joking around. *Come on give me a break. *What's the matter? Can't you take a joke? *Oh come on, that was funny. *I was just messing around. *Come on don't be a crybaby. *Ah cheer up. *I was just joking. *Just kidding. Apologize to the girl *Oh I'm sorry sweetie. *Look I'm sorry. I messed up. *I was just kidding baby. *I didn't mean it honey. *Just pulling your leg babe. *You so pretty when you're angry. *Come on baby. Don't be so serious. *Just kidding baby. *Don't be so mad. *Come on girl. Relax. Apologize to the strong students *There's no need to waste our time. *Let bygones be bygones. What do you say? *Don't be so angry man. Just chill. *Come on. We can all get along. *Just think about it for a second. *Take a deep breath. *Mellow out dude. *Let's not fight. *Let's not be stupid. *You know... you're alright. *It's no big deal. *You don't wanna fight me. *It's not worth it, let's just chill. *Don't worry about it. *Come on. Don't waste my time. *Just relax man. *Listen. You don't wanna do this. *I'd be a good friend to have. *I'm willing to let it slide. *Come on. Water under the bridge in all that? Losing a fight *Ugh, that hurt... *moan* *Oh, man... *That sucked! *I'll get you for this... *Ugh, I'll be back for you later... *You better hide... *I'm gonna get you... *Oooh, that stings... *groan* That hurt... *Oooh... not bad at all. *I'll be back! *That's nothing! *groan* I'll live! *I bet you feel big now... *My teeth feel a little loose... *Now that was a good fight. *I'm gonna learn from this… *Don't worry... I'll be back. *I can respect a good beating. *Payback's coming! *Alright... you win. *Can't argue with a solid beating. *I don't know about this whole violence thing... *Maybe I did deserve that. *Ugh, how did that happen? *Whoa... I got my ass kicked! *This won't stop me for long. *You think this solves anything? *Ugh, that was brutal. *Don't worry about me. *I'll be alright. *I think I might have pulled something... *I might have a cracked rib there... *It's just a few scrapes... *Well... that didn't go too well. *That wasn't the outcome I hoped for... *Lucky shot. *Alright... that hurt. *You win this round. *Now I really hate myself. *Aw, man, why does this keep happening to me? *This place really sucks. *That hurts far to much... *That's sooo not fun. *What a waste of time. *groan* Why didn't I just read a book? *Hey... how'd this happen? *Let's... do this again tomorrow. *Well, whoopee. *I'll let you win this time. *No sir, I didn't like it. *Alright. You win. *groan* I don't feel so good. *I'll find you, stupid. *I bet you think you're real tough, don't you? *I'll get you later! *I didn't really enjoy that. *Why did I ever come here? *I hate this place. Knocked off bike *Stupid piece of junk. *Thats sucked. *Oh man. *I hate that. *Careful Jimmy. *Gotta pay attention. *I gotta stop doing that. *That was fun. *Maybe I should learn how to do this. *Gotta watch out for that. *It's just like riding a bike. *Forget this. *Heh! That was exciting! *Well great! *Get back up! *Shouldn't be that hard. *Not exactly what I meant, but cool in its own way. *That was lame. *What a wipe. *I got served. *Heh! Nice slam. *Wipeout! *I gotta stop spilling. *That sucks. *Getting used to getting hurt. *I'm beginning to like this pain. *Well, that sucked. *That was awful! *Well, oops! *Um, how'd that happen? *That. Didn't hurt. *Crashing in style! *Okay, that was annoying. *Failed again. *That's not what I thought would happen. Stealing a bike *Get off that bike. *I'll take that. *Take a walk. *Get off of that. *Get lost, sucker. *Scram! *That's mine. *Need a bike. *You just got bike jacked. *Don't worry. I won't scratch it. *Gotta borrow this for a while. *Walking's good for you. *I need that. *Sorry buddy. *Need a ride. *Just gimme the bike. *You'll get it back later. *Can I borrow this? *Excuse me. *Forgive me. *Gimme that. *Move! *Off the bike. Now. *Don't make this any uglier. *Sorry about that. *Sorry, but I need this. *Can I use your bike? *Gimme that, now! *Eat it! *Mine! *You don't need that. *I like your ride. *Don't worry! *Just relax! *Just chill. *Take a rest. *Sorry. Need your bike. *That's my bike. *Sweet bike! *Nice wheels. *I'm taking your bike. *I'm taking this bike. *Gotta use it. *It's okay. I'll bring it back. *I appreciate this. *Thanks for the bike! *Thanks for lending me your bike. *Gotta borrow this. *I need a bike. *I'm sorry, were you using that? *Learn to ride. *Look out! *Look where you're going. Has bike stolen from *That's my bike, you twinkie! *What's your problem?! *Get back here! *You did not just do that! *Alright, that's it! *That did not just happen! *What are you doing with my bike?! *Do you wanna die?! *You think that's funny?! *You're gonna regret that. *You got some nerve to do that! *That's my bike! *Very funny. *That's my move! *You think you're original? *You know who you're jacking, kid? *I will make you very sorry for that! *You want a war, kid? *That was a dumb move, friend. *You better not be stealing my bike, moron! *I need that bike, idiot! *You can't rob me, idiot! *You gotta be kidding me! Jacked by you? *You think you can just rob me and I'll take it? *I don't have time for this nonsense! *You think you'll get away with that? *That was not a good idea! *That's a junk bike anyway! *Did you just do that? For real? *That's my bike, buddy! *Hey! Get back here! *Who do you think you are?! *You really wanna mess with me? *Are you outta your mind? *Hey, I'm not supposed to be the victim! *You can't take my bike! *Stop that! *Alright, now you're pissing me off. *Um, I was riding that bike? *What's your problem?! *That was not funny. *What do you think you're doing, dumbass?! *You just jacked my bike for real? *Um. I kinda needed that. *Uh, I was kinda riding that. *That was not very nice. *You really want me to beat you, don't you? *That was not a good idea! *You think I'll let you get away with that? *You better apologize right now! *You're making me angry! *You don't do that to me! Pushing someone in the garbage can *You're just trash! *Taking out the trash! *Stay there! *The garbage look suits you! *I'm done with you! *Enjoy visiting your family! *Ha ha ha! I guess you ARE trash! *Find anything good? *Hope those clothes weren't new! *Why are you look for some dinner while you're at it? *You just gonna take that! *You're all dirty now! *Do you have any idea how sad you look right now!? *I'm just taking out the trash! *You're trash and you know it! *You better stay there for a while! *You're filthy! *Just putting you in your place! *You're garbage! *Nothing personal! *You're ugly! *You stink! *It's because I hate you! *Stay there if you know what's good for you! *You look like an idiot! *You suck and now you're covered in trash! *How humiliating for you! *In a few years this will be funny! *Everyone's gonna laugh at you! *You had it coming! ? *Don't. Mess. With. Me! *Jimmy. Hopkins. And don't. Forget it! *And stay. The hell. Down! *Don't ever. Mess. With me! *Stay. Down! Jerk! *Don't. Ever. Cross. Me. Again! *You. Are. Garbage! *You. Little. Jerk. *You're finished! Got it? Jerk! *Don't. You. Forget it! *This. Better. Hurt! *I'm. Not. Done. With. You! *Don't. Ever. Forget. This! *You're. Freaking. Finished! *You. Are. Finished! *Don't. Freaking. Move! *You. Got. That? *Useless piece of junk! *How. You. Like. This? *How. You. Like me. Now? *That's. What. You. Get! *Don't. Ever. Forget. This! *Not. So. Tough. Now. Huh? *You. Make. Me. Sick! *You. Are. Done! *How. Does. That. Feel? *You. Like. That. Huh? *You. Are. Nothing! When photographing someone *Over here! *Look at me! *Alright, do you think!? *Hey! You! *Hey dumbass! Over here! *This way! *You! Yeah you! *Smile! *Look here! *You're on camera! *Hey! Look! *Alright! Pose! *Turn around! *Turn around! Yeah you! *Smile for the camera! *You're on camera! *Smile dumbass! *Alright! Try not to look ugly! *Look at the camera! *Hey! I'm trying to take a picture here! Losing Dodgeball *Whatever. *This game sucks. *What happened? *Good game, jerk. *Yeah alright. You won. *I'll get you in the rematch. *Alright, you not bad. *I'll be back. *Yeah you won, now SHUT UP. *You got lucky once. So? *I'll get you next time. *Don't let it go to your head. Jerk. *Yeah like I care. *Enjoy it while you can. *Yeah okay. Whatever. *Like it matters? *Well done... I hope you feel good about yourself for a few minutes. *Probably the biggest victory of your life, right? *You must be sooo proud. *You better run home until your dad right away. *Damn. *We could to beat them. *Not much of a team effort. *Bunch of useless idiots. *You call that teamwork? *Losers. *Look at him next time. *Yeah. Enjoy your victory while it lasts. *We lost. So what? *Big deal. *I bet you guys feel real proud now. *This game sucks anyway. *Why do they even care? *What happened? *Why do we let them win? *Look at them thinking they're all cool. *Alright, will we try not to suck next time? *That sucks. *Bah! *Useless. *Whatever. *Aw man. *Crap. *Come on. *Ah crap. *Pft. *No good. *Ahh. *Stupid. *I don't care. *Ahhh. *Oh man. *I can do better. *Damn. *Oh come on. *I suck. *Bunch of garbage. *Waste of time. *Get it together man. *What was that? *Uh garbage. After drinking Beam Cola *Ah... so refreshing! *Mmmm! *Ready to rock! *Much better! *Nice and cold! *Come on sugar rush! *Take a wrong with sugar and caffeine! *belches* *belches* *belches* Ah! *belches* Ah carbonation! *That hit the spot! *belches* Nice! *I feel better now! *Can never have too much sugar! *belches* belches* *Taste the chemical freshness! Awesome! *That some good chemicals! *A 100 percent pure artificial flavor! *Ah... taste have chemical burn! *I can feel my insides rotting already! *Nice! *Sweet! *Just like eating 28 cubes of sugar! *Mmmm... liquid sugar! *Liquid sugar is healthy, isn't it!? *I love carbonated caffeine! *belches* belches* That's the stuff! *This'll keep me going! *belches* Just what I needed! Saying about something at the carnival *This better be good! *It has to be better than it looks. *Looks a bit like a death trap! *That can't be safe... oh well! *This is probably not a good idea. *Can't be worse than class! *This looks like a good time! *Didn't someone die here last year? *What is that sick smell? *I've been looking forward to this! *I hope this thing induces nausea. *I hope this gives my nightmares. *Looks like this thing need repair. *This thing looks older than me. *Doesn't look like anyone ever clean this thing? *This is probably not safe. *This looks dangerous. *I think I might be risking my life here... oh well! *Is this thing safe? Probably not. *I heard someone lost a leg here once. *Alright... time the risk my life! *This better be dangerous! *I wonder if mom would like this. *Hey is that Edna I just saw? ? *Oh... hmm... ahhh... *I was looking for my lost dog... guess he's not here. *Looking for love in all the wrong places. *I was just leaving. *Looking for something to clean my nose with. Sorry. *Whatever. I'm out of here. *Yeah that makes total sense. Whatever. *Yeah, okay. See ya. *Yeah yeah I get it. *Oh you're not on power trip for anything. *Yeah yeah I get it. I'm out of here. *Don't have a feat. *Must've taken a wrong turn or something. *Ah I was just looking for the washroom. *I'm not supposed to be here... thanks for letting me know. *Just chill, okay? I'm leaving. *Why don't you just relax? *Okay okay I get the message. *Relax, I'm leaving. *Don't worry - I'll get out of here. *Yeah yeah I was just leaving. *You seriously want me to leave? Okay. *Nothing special about this place anyways. *Why are you so uptight? *Get over Category:Character Quotes